Sonamy Vs Shadamy
by ThornShadow515
Summary: Sonamy vs Shadamy. You vote to decide which wins!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii ShadoweTheWolf here again, this story is a Shadamy vs Sonamy, but if you want me to carry on with it, you have to vote for the**** pairing! I don't own any of the characters, Sega does.**

Amy Rose walked slowly down the corridor, the words that Sally had shouted to her swimming around in her head. She sniffed, and let a tear roll down her cheek. She could still see Sally's jeering face, and the laughing crowd, in her mind's eye. She heard footsteps coming towards her, so she ran into the girls toilets, thinking it was Sally or one of her 'minions'. She looked in the mirror at her tear-stained face, and the word 'ugly' came to mind. She let more tears fall, as she heard the loud ringing of the bell, meaning she was late to her lesson. "Why bother, I guess." she whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock at the door. Deciding to ignore it, Amy sat down, next to the sinks and stayed as quiet as she could. She wanted the person to think she wasn't in there. Unfortunately for her, the knocking just got louder. Sighing, she tentatively reached for the hands, and as she opened it, she saw not one, but two hedgehogs. One was blue, and one was black. They were arguing about who should go in, when they realised Amy was standing at the door.  
"Uhhhh, are you ok? Shadow saw you crying and wanted to see if you were ok..." said the blue hedgehog.~  
"What? No I didn't, Sonic saw you and dragged me with him to 'help' you! Although, I cant see how looking at his ugly face will help you." said the black hedgehog, who's name was Shadow. Amy looked at them both, not believing that they wanted to help her.  
"But how do I know that you actually want to help me? What if you're just trying to trick me into trusting you!"  
"But we do! I mean Shadow does! He's the one who made me come!"  
"LIAR! You dragged me over here, you said I should care more, YOU said we should help her!" shouted Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, here's the next one!  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters, it would be raining cows right now.**

"LIAR" they both shouted.  
"Uhhhhh, guys?" they both stopped to look at her. "It doesn't matter which one of you wanted to help me, I don't even need help. I was just a bit upset about what Sally said. Did you hear her?" Amy tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying.  
"Well I didn't. I hate Sally, she's a silly little cow, why would I go anywhere near her?" Shadow told her. "But Sonic here was listening to every word she said, drooling at her like a little fanboy, or should I say fanGIRL!"  
"Wha- I was NOT! Just because I'm going out with her don't mean I follow her around!" protested Sonic. Shadow and Amy smirked. "What!?" Sonic glared at Shadow. Shadow glared straight back. Amy felt a bit awkward; the two hedgehogs claiming to be 'helping' her were now having an arm wrestle. On the floor.

"Sorry Rose. Its just that Faker here thinks he can take on The Ultimate Life Form."  
"Ya mean the Ultimate Life FROCK! Heheheh..." Sonic snickered.  
"Faker, you're not funny. Amy, why don't we go away from this creep?" Shadow led Amy into a room, the 'quiet room', as the sign on the door said. Amy looked around, but she couldn't see anything, as it was so dark in the room. She thought maybe that was the way Shadow liked it. "So Rose, what lesson do you have next?" Amy checked her timetable.  
"History" she groaned. "I'm crap at History. Plus, it's boring." **(Sorry to anyone that likes History, I just find it boring!)  
"**Really? Me too. Who cares about the past, I wanna know about the future!" Shadow replied.

In History...

"And you will be paired with a person of MY choice!" Everyone sighed. Usually, Mrs McPloppingtonn's choice was a person of the opposite gender to you.  
"Knuckles and... Rouge! Silver and... Blaze!" She read out a few more names. Amy's eyelids grew heavy. Mrs McPloppingtonn was so boring that everyone wanted to fall asleep for the whole lesson.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed a girl. Amy was smashed out of her daydream as the girl stood up and stomped her foot. "I will NOT go with HIM!" Suprise suprise, the girl was Sally.  
"C'mon Babe, you can come to my house, we can do more than just homework..." Scourge hinted.  
"Sally, sit down AT ONCE, you will be paired with whoever I choose, and I choose Scourge!" Mrs McPloppingtonn snapped. Scourge smirked.  
"Anyways, Amy, you will be paired with..."

**Who should Amy be paired with? Remember to vote Shadamy or Sonamy! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...Shadow!" Amy's head snapped up, she had fallen asleep because Mrs McPloppingtonn had taken so long to say who she was paired with. Shadow only said "Hmph." Sonic frowned. But he just shrugged it off. He caught up to Amy after school.  
"Uhhhh, so Amy, would you like to come to Rouge's sleepover? Tonight? I know you don't really know us but I promise nothing will happen to you!" Sonic asked Amy nervously.  
"Well, I would have to ask my mum, but if its ok with her then yes!" Amy was pleased to have made some new friends, even if she had only known them for a day.

"Mum?" Amy asked in an unusually sweet voice.  
"Hmmm yes?" said her mum suspiciously, looking at her.  
"Could I please go to my new friend Rouge's sleepover? Tonight? Please? I'll wash up tomorrow, and I'll tidy my room, and I-" Amy's mum cut her off.  
"Yes you can go, but you MUST come straight home if anything happens, or ring me if you're uncomfortable in any way, shape or form."  
"YAAAAAAAAAAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH MUM!" Amy squealed, causing the cat to jump out of the window.

Amy knocked on the door of the address Sonic had given her, and waited. Nothing happened. She knocked again. Again, nothing. Curious, she walked round to the window, and saw Shadow sitting on the sofa, sleeping. She also saw Rouge, Blaze and Cream watching TV. Amy knocked on the window. Rouge got up and opened the door. Walking inside, Amy sat on the sofa next to Shadow, who was still asleep.  
"Wake him up would ya Amy?" Rouge said. Amy shook him gently. He didn't move. She poked him. He still didn't move. She called his name and ruffled his chest fur. He jerked up and looked at Amy. He blushed, Amy and him were so close they were almost touching. Now if he could just lean in and-  
"HI EVERYONE!" Sonic jumped into the room, obviously very excited. The smile on his face disappeared when he saw Shadow and Amy sitting together. But he just went and sat between them. "AAHH!" Sonic squealed when he felt Shadow pinch his leg. He glared at the darker hedgehog. Shadow smirked back, and then poked Sonic's side. Sonic squirmed, but kept his mouth shut. Shadow did it again, harder. Sonic made a little sound of protest, but sounds did not stop Shadow. Sonic this time felt Shadow nip him, and he leaped up, moving to the other sofa. Shadow grinned.

Later, they were all trying to agree on a game to play.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Sonic, causing everyone to cover their ears. Shadow pushed Sonic off his chair. Sonic muttered something, before getting back up. He smiled at Amy, who blushed and smiled back. Shadow noticed, and then tackled Sonic to the floor. They were wrestling violently, and Amy just stood there, unsure of what to do. Then, they stopped. Rouge had put one foot on Shadow's chest, and was using the other one to keep pushing Sonic back. She smirked. Both hedgehogs squirmed. "What?! Why did you stop us, I was winning! Also, please can you remove your foot from my chest?" Shadow asked, while trying to pry it off himself. Sonic agreed. "Hmmm, I'm not sure that I can do that, Shaddie. In fact, I might just have to punish you BOTH for fighting at MY sleepover!"

**What should Rouge do to Sonic and Shadow? Remember to vote Sonamy or Shadamy! I threw a little Sonamy in there for that one Sonamy voter!**


End file.
